


Lost Stars

by Chthonic_Hiraeth



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Minkyung's a borderline alcoholic, Yebin's just trying to help, other characters to be added eventually?, roommate au, some side Eunwoo/Kyulkyung, this is my first fic so pls have mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chthonic_Hiraeth/pseuds/Chthonic_Hiraeth
Summary: Yebin steps up to the door of her and Minkyung’s shared apartment, grabbing the small set of keys from her messenger bag, finding the right one, and shoving it into the lock. When she does get the door open, she’s greeted with a sight she hadn’t seen in a while.





	1. Chapter 1

Yebin steps up to the door of her and Minkyung’s shared apartment, grabbing the small set of keys from her messenger bag, finding the right one, and shoving it into the lock. When she does get the door open, she’s greeted with a sight she hadn’t seen in a while. (if you counted two weeks as being a while. In Minkyung’s case, it was ‘too long’)

Stepping in, Yebin hesitantly called out her roommates name. 

“Minkyung?”

The girl in question could be seen curled up on the rug, with a bottle of liquor, passed out cold. 

She called again, a little louder this time.

Nothing. 

Sighing, Yebin steps carefully over to where Minkyung is laying, takes the bottle, sets it on the nearby coffee table. _Now to move her,_ she thinks. Standing at just 5’4”, it proved to be a little difficult to pick up Minkyung, who happens to be the tallest of her group of friends at 5’8”. However, Yebin was soon able to at least get her onto the couch without waking her, and covered her with the small blanket that sat on the cushion just before, but had been relocated to the floor at some point. She assumes it was during whatever drunk activities Minkyung had been up to while she was gone. The brunette looks down on the sleeping figure, taking a deep breath before beginning to clean up the small mess Minkyung had made. 

_Man, I really wonder what drove her to get so shitfaced that she passed out._ Yebin half-thinks, half-mumbles to herself as she goes around the small apartment, picking things up and cleaning as she goes. Then again, a lot of reasons pop into her mind. 

The smaller of the two knew Minkyung had a penchant for drinking, it even worried Yebin to some extent with how often she seemed to do it. Honestly, at this point, if Yebin could somehow keep the other from becoming a raging alcoholic before her 25th birthday, she could die happily. Taking a deep breath, Yebin turns on her heels towards her room, in hopes of getting a few hours of sleep before Minkyung will most likely wake up sick from her borderline-unhealthy amount of alcohol she had consumed merely hours earlier. _God, she is older than me, but sometimes I swear she acts like a fucking teenager._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minkyung gets close and Yebin's not sure how to handle it

It was around 3 when she was woken up, though unsurprising, it still wasn’t something Yebin was eager about. _I guess I had my hopes too high tonight_. She thinks. Looking to the doorway to her bedroom, she finds the door open, a blanketed figure leaning against the frame.

“Minky? Why aren’t you asleep?” Yebin whispers, sitting up in her bed. 

“The couch wasn’t comfortable…” 

Yebin almost thinks she’ll say something else, but she doesn’t, instead deciding to step over to Yebin’s bed. 

“Can I sleep with you?” Minkyung asks, knowing clearly what the answer will be.

Yebin nods, she was known for being a big softie when it came to things like this. I mean, who wasn’t going to give in to Minkyung, who was too sweet - and too cute - to be left alone. “Go ahead, but as you can tell, I wasn’t under the covers, so it might be a little cold.” 

Minkyung mumbles a small “Thank you.” and crawls under the covers, followed by Yebin a second later. Honestly, Yebin really doesn’t mind sharing her bed, that wasn’t an issue. What kind of was, was the fact that this had never happened before, on top of the fact that she may or may not like Minkyung, as more than friends of course. 

She just didn’t know what to do with herself when it came to crushes, or relationships, or anything like that. And when Minkyung had decided to spoon her - unknowing of how the other felt or not - she tensed. It was enough to get Minkyung’s attention, and she shifted a bit, backing up slightly. Releasing the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, Yebin shut her eyes and put her face in her hands. _Fuck, man, she did that and you couldn’t even play it off? Jesus, maybe you should’ve had a drink or two_. She scolds herself, frustrated with how awkward she was being, and of course Minkyung noticed. I mean, how could she not? Yebin was too high-strung right now, and she shouldn’t be. She kept trying to tell herself it wasn’t a big deal, and maybe she should do something to rectify the situation, but that’s when _it_ happened. 

Minkyung moved closer again, this time putting her arm on Yebin’s waist. Her fingers found their way just under the hem of the shorter girl’s shirt, brushing against the skin of her hip bone. Now Minkyung was breathing softly against the back of Yebin’s neck, her chest pressing into the other. With that, Minkyung drifted off to a peaceful sleep. On the other hand, Yebin didn’t sleep at all that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, it's definitely been a minute since i last updated! i tried to add a little more in this chapter, but unfortunately it's not too much longer than the first. I have been busy with finals and AP tests tho so I hope whoever's reading this understands!! Anyways, constructive criticism is welcome along with any comments y'all have for me!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short!! bear with me while I try and see where this is gonna go,,,  
> Tbh I just need to put something out but I swear the next chapter will be way longer


End file.
